A valve timing controller controls a rotation phase between a driving rotor rotating with a crankshaft and a driven rotor rotating with a camshaft using planetary movement of a planetary rotor.
In JP 4360426 B (US 2009/0017952 A1), a driven rotor is connected coaxially with a camshaft which supports a driving rotor from a radially inner side (radial bearing), and supports the driving rotor on both sides in the axial direction (thrust bearing) and from a radially inner side (radial bearing). A planetary rotor is arranged eccentric to the driving rotor and the driven rotor, and is able to control the rotation phase by planetary movement due to a gear engagement state on the eccentric side from the radially inner side. The planetary movement of the planetary rotor can be realized smoothly by a planetary carrier that supports the driving rotor from a radially inner side (radial bearing). The control responsivity of the valve timing according to the rotation phase is improved in the valve timing controller.
Furthermore, the planetary rotor is biased to the eccentric side relative to the driving rotor and the driven rotor by the restoring force of an elastic component interposed between the planetary carrier and the planetary rotor. Thereby, the rattling noise is controlled at the engagement part of the planetary rotor relative to the driving rotor and the driven rotor.